


Hole-filling

by fushigihatch



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/M, Like super minor it's referenced once or twice, Minor Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Shameful smut, asuka says a slur at one point, dub-con, kaworu is absolutely gay he's just having a tough time at the moment, set in between 2.0 and 3.0 sometime take your pick, technically top Asuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushigihatch/pseuds/fushigihatch
Summary: After being stuck in confinement with Kaworu for several months on the AA Wunder due to their combined status as potential threats to humanity, Asuka decides to confront him about his masturbatory habits.





	Hole-filling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me so nobody say anything. I know it's niche. I'm not even sure I like this pairing but I did write this so that has to count for something.

Seven months into confinement.  
Asuka was getting sick of this: waking up to the slight, almost gentle rocking of the mattress in the middle of the night. "Almost gentle", because the context felt violent and invasive; being forced to share a bed with anyone was never comfortable but especially not when said anyone had a habit of jacking off while he thought she was asleep.

'So are you an exhibitionist or just fucking stupid?' she asks him tonight. It's not the first time she's tried to engage in conversation over it. She has to kill the awkwardness somehow. Or amplify it - either or. It's that weird middle the two of them sit in that really gets to her.  
He doesn't respond to her at first.  
She stares holes into his back.  
_Both,_ she decides.  
'I'm not masturbating to you,' he so graciously offers her after an uncomfortably long moment of silence, his hand still shoved down his boxers.  
_Add socially retarded to the list,_ Asuka thinks.  
She turns back over and faces the wall.

The rocking continues for five minutes and five turns into ten and ten fifteen.  
He's yet to even start panting, and his ineptitude is starting to piss Asuka off.  
'What are you doing, idiot? Bust your nut and go to sleep. I'm sick of it.'  
Stiffening at the sound of her voice, Kaworu replies, 'I can't.'  
'What?'  
'I said, I can't. It's not working.'

Asuka sits up, grabs his wrist and pulls it out of his underwear, staring down at his bulge - or at least, where it would be, if he was anything other than limp. Which he wasn't.  
She groans.  
'...Is this my fucking fault? Did I distract you from thinking about your precious Shin-chan?'  
He ponders it for a moment.  
'Well, I wasn't aroused before you started talking to me, so no, it's not your fault. It just isn't going as planned tonight and I can't sleep until I've ejaculated. My apologies.'  
She winces at how plainly he puts it. Asuka kind of feels bad for Kaworu - he's clearly got some kind of mental deficiency and it's annoying as hell but at least he's interesting to be around. That enough makes him worthy of her pity.  
'I'll help you, then,' her mouth declares before her brain knows what she said, and her body acting independently as she rips off the bedsheets and straddles him. 'It's been a while since I've gotten off, myself, anyway.'  
Shocked, Kaworu goes even whiter than normal.  
'What on Earth are you doing, Shikina-'  
'Shut up, just fucking shut up and go along with it. Don't make me think about it.'  
'I really don't kno-'  
His sentence is swallowed by Asuka slapping her hand across his mouth and shoving him hard into the pillow.  
'I said, shut up, idiot. Do you want to get off or not?'  
He looks up at her for a moment. There's a slight tint of red against the white of his cheeks. Asuka watches as his eyes dart away, his lips parting just enough to see his tongue.  
'Yeah, that's what I thought.'  
Repositioning herself, she lines up her clitoris with his tip and gently brushes against him, watching Kaworu shudder underneath her.  
'If you actually do want to stop, just say so, okay?' she adds.  
It begins when Asuka thrusts forward, her panties rubbing against his covered cock. She steadies herself with her hands on the mattress either side of him. Her vulvae cling to the inside of the fabric as she collides her hips with his, splitting around his length, making a path for Asuka to ride on.  
He hasn't stirred at all, but Kaworu's face is obviously flushed; if nothing else, he's embarrassed by the whole thing, and Asuka can't help feeling a little excited by that. He really was cute, despite everything. Her eyes flicker around his pale and angular body, drawing over the little gaps in his skin where it met ribcage. She thinks about being the one in control - more than she already is, about flipping him into his stomach and probing his hole with her index finger, about putting on a harness and defiling him. It's not going to happen, at least not as the moment, but she still asks: 'Would you like it better if I fucked you?' and he's still not quite desensitised to the conversation yet. His red eyes open in horror and she smiles back.  
'Just asking.'  
Figuring that train of thought was over (maybe she'd revisit it some other night, when he's less, well, like this), she grinds harder against his crotch. He's still not hard.  
'You must seriously hate this,' she spits, smugly.  
'As do you.'  
In a sudden bout of frustration, she stops, shoves her hand down her panties and feels around. She's not wet enough, either.  
He doesn't make eye contact.  
'You wish I was Shinji,' she tries.  
Kaworu sighs in response, his body losing its tension; 'that's not exactly a revelation, Shikinami-san.'  
She pulls her hand out and slams her crotch against his.  
'He won't feel as good as me.'  
He doesn't respond to that.  
Annoyed at her lack of progress, Asuka pulls back and slides down until her face is between his legs, staring at the tenting in his boxers. Her fingers dance around the rim for a moment before she drags the purple material down just enough to expose his member.  
Kaworu exhales sharply at the drop in temperature.  
Asuka watches as it bobs back and forth just a little as he breathes, the pink tip and accompanying veins strained against tightening skin. Then she learns down and takes it into her mouth, Kaworu's body spasming quickly as the wet warmth closes in around it. Her lips press against the sides of his cock and her tongue laps at the tip experimentally. She thinks to herself, I have no idea what I'm doing, and then swallows the thought as she swallows his length in turn, soon to regret her decision as it hits the back of her throat and sends her spluttering. Saliva drips down her chin as she takes a moment to collect herself, inhaling heavy into her lungs. Kaworu watches absentmindedly as she wipes it off onto her wrist and dives down again.  
More careful this time, she licks up the side of his hardening cock and kisses the veins messily. He looks dazed now, but he's obviously embarrassed. Asuka doesn't care. She wraps her lips around him again and sucks hard, glancing up at his face just in time to see him stifle a moan with his hands. She suddenly realizes she's been ignoring her own arousal. Her left hand dips underneath her panties again.  
Her tongue works its way around the shaft as her jaw bobs up and down on it, the soft insides of her mouth caressing Kaworu's sensitive flesh. He buries the back of his head into the pillow and whines as she plays with his cock. Asuka pulls off with a clean 'pop' sound. A mix of spit and precum trail down the sides of it, now hard.  
Asuka pulls down her panties and exposes herself to him. Her clitoris throbs hard as she kneels either side of his crotch. Bending forward, she rubs her slit against him, the slick coating his tip and sending shivers down both of their spines.  
Kaworu meets her half-lidded eyes but it's only for a second; he turns his head away again, shameful and anxious. He slides down further into the mattress.  
'So we aren't using a condom, then,' he tries.  
Asuka glares at him.  
'I know you're infertile. I overheard Ritsuko talking about your test results. Don't try and get out of it now.' The words feel gross in her mouth. What a ridiculous conversation they're having.  
Kaworu musters the composure to look back at her. His normally soft eyes look cold, unbefitting of his light features.  
'That's not what I'm concerned about. I thought Lilim had more attachment to their dignity than this...'  
She grunts in response. _Dignity._ What a shitty euphemism. There's nothing dignified about spending months locked up in a tiny room with a bomb collar strapped around your neck. Give me a fucking break, she thinks.  
'Don't be so stupid. You know damn well I want to lose my virginity already.'  
He sighs.  
'To me?'  
She grabs his cock in her hand and slams herself down onto it.  
A strangled cry erupts from Asuka's throat and Kaworu follows in turn, hollow eyes now open wide. An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air following the eruption. It takes a moment for Asuka to return to her chattering.  
'P-Put your hands on my thighs,' she instructs, her voice shaking.  
'Are y-'  
'Just. Do it.'  
Pale, white palms meet pink and flushed thigh and Kaworu grips on to her the slightest bit to steady her.

The two of them just sit there like that for a moment. Tears well in the corner of Asuka's eye. She fights them back.  
'...Are you alright, Shikinami-san?'  
A pause. Kaworu props himself up and faces her.  
'Yeah, I'm fine. J-just give me a second.'  
She works her crotch back and forth gently, letting his cock room around inside of her. Kaworu tilts his head back a little and sighs. Asuka puts her arms on his shoulders.  
'I'm gonna move now.'  
Slowly, she pulls herself up until her hole is only wrapped around the tip of his cock. She rolls her hips on the way down, her wetness swallowing his length then pulling up and sliding down again. Closing the gap between the two of them, she leans in and presses her lips to Kaworu's, feeling the pale boy stiffen as she pushes her tongue into his mouth; Asuka ignores it. Instead, she synchronizes her mouth and hips, working herself around Kaworu's member while she muffles his groaning. She forfeits the kiss when her g-spot collides with his tip and finds her head resting on his shoulder instead, grinding hard against his cock. The air is filled with whining, (but who from?) and Asuka grips her arms around him tighter, breathing in his warmth.  
Their tempo slowing for a moment, Asuka revels in the feeling of his thick veins pulsating against her walls. She felt a small, firey-feeling rise in and around her womb, something pulsing, but softly, like a massage. When she pulls up, there's a slick and wet sound barely audible. His cock must be nestled in her wetness by now, and similarly her insides coated in his precum. She wishes she'd stopped to taste it properly.  
There's always tomorrow night.  
'Sh-Shikinami-san,' Kaworu starts, suddenly, his voice breathy and shaking, 'you should have asked before you-- ah, b-before you kissed me.'  
Asuka nuzzles into his neck.  
She moans softly, and then asks: 'Why?'  
'I'm really n-nng...not attracted to women.'  
She sighs.  
'...God, it's a bit f-fucking late to be trying to save yourself for Shinji, isn't it?'  
Her words aren't cold, or at least it's hard to make them sound that way when she's lost in ecstasy as they're speaking.  
'Please, I-'  
Asuka cuts him off, muttering, 'Nagisa. We're fucking. Be quiet.'  
Grunting in resignation, Kaworu takes his hands off of her thighs and wraps his arms around her shoulders.  
'What are you doing?' The younger girl draws back just to look confused at him.  
'I hope you don't...mind if I ask you to sit up...'  
Asuka's immediate reaction is to jump and yell at him, _'but I haven't come yet! What the hell do you think you're doing, homoboy?!'_ but after a second she notices a hot red contrast against his white cheeks; his face is clearly flushed, and Asuka can see it. Maybe he's actually enjoying this, she thinks.  
'I'm...n-not suggesting we stop, yet.'  
He can't even make eye contact. His face is turned off to the right, not anywhere near her or her body.  
'Just, just trust me, Shikinami-san.'

It's Asuka's turn to resign herself now. She sits up on her knees and bends over a little, almost back to where her head was resting on the angel's shoulder again. Her almost-exposed entrance throbs against his soft tip and she has to stop herself from grinding down on it. There's a trail of cum between them. Asuka can't tell who it's dripping from.  
Kaworu's hips thrust upward suddenly and Asuka yells out, surprised by the velocity with which he's fucking her. He groans through gritted teeth as his cock rubs against her walls hard and fast. Tip meets g-spot again and again and she can't help but moan, her fingernails digging into his back and her mouth slacked open, stringing together syllables that vaguely sound like 'Nagisa, oh god-- I'm coming, I'm coming,' and now everything's gone white for her.  
A wave of pleasure rushes through her body and Asuka feels like she's suspended in mid-air, barely even grounded by the feeling of Kaworu still pounding up into her. He's slowing down now - she's vaguely aware of it as she rides out her high, the one final thrust hard and heavy against her pelvis. Asuka shudders and slumps over where she sits. She's not sure when, but she must have let go of his shoulders some time ago, as he falls back onto the mattress with a soft bounce. She looks down at him.  
Her clitoris hurts and she feels sticky.  
Asuka pulls off of Kaworu and lies down next to him, a glob of semen pouring out of her and onto his crotch as she does so.  
She sighs, heavily, and he does the same, laughing.

The two of them lie there like that.

Maybe only a few minutes, but also maybe an hour later, Kaworu asks her:  
'Was that as you desired?'  
His voice sounds empty. She feels empty, too.  
'Well...I wish it wasn't with you, if that means anything.' She returns his laugh from before, but it's weak. Her heart isn't in it. It's too busy sinking to the bottom of her stomach.  
'...The feeling is mutual there, but I suppose that's not a surprise.'  
Her shirt is covered in sweat. Had she been wearing it this whole time?  
She turns over to face him. He stares back, dead-eyed.  
'It felt good though, right?'  
Kaworu blinks.  
'In a carnal way, yes. I really am not into women.'  
Asuka sits up. 'I get it,' she says, mostly to herself. 'I'm gonna go shower.'  
He doesn't watch as she gets up to leave the room, and by the time she's back, he's already asleep. She's a little bit hurt, but doesn't want to think about that. She lies back down, too. 3:27 AM.

Tomorrow night, it's Kaworu who makes the first move, his hand finding itself on Asuka's upper thigh while she's pretending not to notice.


End file.
